


Oh, Ophelia

by abib918



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abib918/pseuds/abib918
Summary: Zeroes gains a new team member, and ends up liking his new goblin friend more then he anticipated.
Kudos: 6





	Oh, Ophelia

Agent Triple Zeroes was summoned by his superior, which didn't happen often. He hadn't been anticipating it, so after adjusting his tie and waking his Persian, Noir, the two sauntered down to the Chief's office in HQ, not quite sure what to expect. It was his father, the Chief, and his new partner, 100kr, who had a strange new companion: a Croagunk. He raised a dark eyebrow, "What's this about?"

His father smiled, "Well, your partner got a new companion, so it'd be unfair to leave you out of the fun." he tossed his son a Pokeball, which the agent popped open, only to be greeted by a Pokemon best described as a jewel loving gremlin: Sableye. A ghost and dark type, Nanu recalled. He'd seen them, but never thought about training one. "She's your IP issued partner." 

Nanu looked down at the thing clinging to his chest and blinked, eyebrow still raised. The gremlin let out a happy cry, grinning with sharp teeth at her new trainer. The man would admit, she _was_ kind of cute. In a weird, goblin way. He pried the thing off his chest and held her up by the scruff of her neck, finally giving her a good looking at, "Alright. Does she bite?"

"Zeroes. She'll be fine. With your expertise in dark types, I don't think you'll have any trouble." 

Another look down at the goblin. A sigh, "Sure. I'll take her in." 

* * *

Ophelia was her name. 

The Sableye was not given a name when she and Zeroes got back to their apartment. Zeroes plopped her down on the couch, let her get accustomed to the place, and then left to complete paperwork. She didn't have a name until one mission in particular. 

It was her and Zeroes alone, well, alongside the rest of Nanu's team. But Nanu wanted to see how she would do. A Pokemon gone AWOL. And he needed to contain it. Hopefully the little goblin could keep up. He ghost typing allowed her to slip in and attack the AWOL Pokemon, before slipping back into the shadows, grinning devilishly. She was doing better then Nanu expected. He had to give some instruction, but beyond that, she was perfect. 

A little helper. 

Ophelia was her name. 

* * *

A strange woman with blue hair entered his life, a Faller they'd told him. Lola. 

Ophelia liked this strange woman! She wore shiny things and had a funny voice and had a laugh like bells. She could climb on her shoulders and see _everything_ , unlike with her strange trainer, where she could only see up to the strange talking trenchcoat man's shoulders. He was tall. 

A month later, she was gone. Just like that. Swallowed whole. The screams replayed themselves over and over until they drove Nanu mad. And so he ran. Grabbing his team's Poke-Balls late in the night, he ran down the streets of Castelia and down to the docks, asking the sailor to take him anywhere far away from here. Alola, he said. That worked. And so they went. Ophelia popped out and stared at her trainer for a moment. She wasn't supposed to be here! Her home was back there! She pointed and let out a cry, trying to signal to her trainer. He looked, only to see Looker and his disappointed face. "No. No going back. Wait-" he paused. And looked down and stared at the Sableye for a moment. He'd just- He did _not-_ "I can't..." he began to laugh, "Well, you know what. Fuck 'em. Yer comin' with me." 

Ophelia didn't understand. Her home was back there! But Nanu just kept laughing, tears gathering at the edges of his eyes, "They don't need you. I'll take good care of ya. Okay, Ophelia?”

A stare, and a grin with sharp teeth. Yes, she understood perfectly. She was on the run, just like her trainer. And she _loved_ it.


End file.
